


Last Will and Testament

by prayed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayed/pseuds/prayed
Summary: Using dirty talk to discuss mixed feelings on death.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33





	Last Will and Testament

“Whichever one of us dies first, gets eaten first.”

Will says it like he’s been thinking about it for a while now and just wanted to put the idea out there. 

It would be odd timing to anyone else.

“Of course,” Hannibal agrees, sweat spilling down his neck. “I wouldn’t dream of letting your body go to waste, Will.”

As far as Hannibal is concerned, that has always been the plan. Knowing Will would do the same for him means he can rest easy someday.

He thinks god must really love him; must be amused somehow at the two of them making love in the wilderness, reeking of gore, and bathed in some poor bastard’s blood.

“What if I gutted you like a fish? And stuck my hand inside you?”

The thought of Will killing him makes Hannibal shudder violently. It would be so intimate, he could ask for no more perfect ending.

Will thrusts into him like he’s driving a knife into Hannibal, hard, over and over, grinding him into dust, setting him on fire with the sparks of his friction.

“What if I cut your heart out and ate it? Would you like that?” Will whispers.

”Ah— Please—“

Will is so gorgeous in the night, Hannibal can barely speak, never mind be clever. So pleased, Will sticks his tongue out just past his lips like one of his own dogs, angelic and bestial.

Seeing it makes Hannibal’s hand rise to cup his cheek thoughtlessly.

“What if— I— fucked your dead body—?”

Will is breathy, nearly laughing at his own words, as if he barely believes they’re coming from himself.

It’s a filthy thought that makes Hannibal gasp Will’s name and finish. His beloved’s further descent into darkness fills him with delighted pride.

Will chuckles at him then.

“I knew you would like that.”

“Hm. You had better not go back on your word, my good Will,” Hannibal says, holding his head in a daze. 

“I fully expect you to do all of those things, should you outlive me.”

“Write it in your will.” Will’s eyes sparkle with humor. 

“You know, your last testament. Write what you want me to do to you.”

Hannibal frowns and nearly gives a short snort. Puns. That doesn’t even make any sense, all their legal documents are fake anyway.

“Kidding. I was just saying all that to make you come but if you really want it, then... 

I’ll think about it.”

Hannibal is enthralled by those eyes, that smile.

He’s pushed down and taken again and again.

Perhaps Hannibal should feel some offense that Will is so rough to someone who’s almost always touched him so gently. But Hannibal can’t help but love whatever Will gives him.

Will pounds him into the dirt and Hannibal imagines he’s like the corpse lying next to them: motionless, bleeding out underneath the stars, the soft, mangled pieces of his guts all coiled in Will’s hands.

He imagines his dead body turning into a feast laid out for his beloved, which he eats with his bare hands and which is absorbed by Will’s body for nutrients. One body helping another to continue living. It’s unspeakably beautiful.

Just the thought of Will’s depravity growing further and further into the future feels to him like prayer being answered, like rain falling on cracked, dry lands.

Will bites into his shoulder, tearing holes into him, and Hannibal is near tears at his pleasure.

“Try not to die first, Hannibal.”

He thinks: isn’t the alternative worse?

Hannibal squeezes Will in his arms wordlessly; Will kisses the bite, then laps at it so no blood escapes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nonsense. I wanted to explore Hannibal’s love of Will’s dark, violent side even when it’s aimed at him, as well as Will asserting his dominance in their relationship (or Hannibal being soft, as he often is for Will). 
> 
> Sometimes it feels like Will is thought of as the more helpless one but really, he gets on equal footing with Hannibal by the end. I like how Hannibal is the more demonstrative one but I also like Will’s love for him being obvious even if it’s more restrained. Then there’s how Will’s darkness and Hannibal’s soft side are reserved for each other. They’re just cuter than any cannibal serial killer couple has any right to be and it’s destroying me!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
